


The King Is Coming (Literally)

by library_lee



Series: Tumblr Smut Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/library_lee/pseuds/library_lee
Summary: Prompt #7: Roman introduces Logan to the more sexual aspects of his creative realm and, as illogical and fanatical it is, Logan is enticed and more than a little turned on by the voyeuristic aspects of the open plains of the imagination.





	The King Is Coming (Literally)

It was not unusual for Roman to go overboard with his fantasies, the inhabitants of his fantasy realm were the proof of that. despite being figments of the imagination each and every one of them presented with unique thinking patterns and personality traits which made them appear just as three-dimensional as every other human. Which made the eyes Logan could feel on him feel all the more unsettling.

He was no doubt feeling like standing on a real podium n a real market place with a real crowd watching his every move. On both of his sides stood one of the cities guard, hands resting on the hilt of their swords as if Logan could start running every second now despite the shackles around his ankles and the rough rope that bound his wrists behind his back. Logan would have rolled his eyes at the creative sides love for dramatic entrances if his slacks wouldn't get tighter with every moment, from the exposure and the anticipation alone.

Just as the thought had crossed his mind the castle gates across the market place swung open, making way for Roman, now clad in his red cape and crown, giving him more the appearance of a king than of mere prince. The man sat on a stunning gigantic black horse, slowly making his way over to the podium surrounded by the knights of his royal guard. In no hurry at all, he dismounted his horse and climbed the steps, Logan's eyes glued on his fluid movements the entire time. The crowd's chatter grew silent when he reached the top.  
"Now what do we have here? Who is this and what are his crimes that put him in chains?" Roman's voice rung clear over the place.

One of the guards answered with a slight bow: "Your majesty, this man was caught trespassing just a few hours ago. He claims to be on a visit from another realm."

"A spy then and a rather reckless one." Roman mused.

Logan would have protested if it were not for the mischievous sparkle in the other's eyes, telling Logan that is was very much going according to the scene Roman had planned for them.

"Choosing to stay silent? Admitting your fault it seems. Spying is a rather serious crime, one punishable by death." Logan's eyes widened, he certainly didn't expect that as well as the sheer pressure on his crotch from his own helplessness. He couldn't help but slightly squirm in his spot.

A whisper went through the crowd.

"However," Roman held up a hand and the place fell silent in an instant, "it would be a shame to waste such a pretty face." He grabbed Logan by the chin and tilted his head up. "The question is if you can make yourself useful." He let go and took a small step back, cooking a single eyebrow, waiting.

Logan heavily swallowed, that was the part he expected but talking about it and actually seeing it were two different things. Still, his arousal outweighed his nerves and he took a careful step forward before he stilled again, uncertain what to do next with his hands bound.

Once again his head was lifted by a strong hand. "Do tell me, pretty spy, what color have my eyes?"

Logan suppressed a smile at the question. "Green, your highness."

Roman chuckled. "Good, good, at least you have some manners. On your knees then, it's not becoming to keep a king waiting."

Logan breath hitched when his knees hit the wooden floor. Looking up Roman- no, his king towered over him. Logan fought down a moan and leaned forward, mouthing at the other's crotch through his pants. Logan didn't care that he looked no better than a mere dog but still flushed when around him scandalized murmurs rose among the townsfolk. And he blushed a dark shade of red when he heard the guards snickering among themselves. But he didn't pull away.

Then a fist tugged at his hair pulling him away for a moment while Roman's other hand pulled out his cock. Once the hand in his hair loosened his grip, Logan wasted no time and swallowed the other's member down his throat.

Above him Roman let out a groan, now gripping his head with both hands and begin roughly fucking into his mouth. The resulting gagging sounds echoed over the market place and a few laughs and giggles could be heard, making Logan's cock twitch, still restricted almost painfully by his pants. Logan moaned at that and the rough treatment, the vibrations causing Roman to groan again and trust even harder.

"Oh, you like that slut? Do like putting a show on for your audience?"Roman gritted out through clenched teeth, already close to his edge.

Logan let out a needy whine, looking up at his king with lust-clouded eyes.

"Bet you can cum from that alone, isn't that right slut?" He asked, drawing another moan from Logan and causing him to cum in his pants which send Roman over the edge, spilling in the other's mouth who greedily swallowed while Roman held him still over his cock. Once Roman was done he let Logan go, letting him slip from his member.

Roman took a deep breath before flashing the crowd a grin. "Well, the little spy has proven himself useful after all. Guards! Bring my new toy to my chambers, I don't think that I'm quite finished with him."


End file.
